World War II: A Hetalia Fanfiction
by Ib Edkut
Summary: Reader's discretion is advised: Language, violence, suicide, and lemon 'A country in isolation for 161 years. Why did it leave? It had everything, allies, land, and great wealth. Why did it just leave' the German blonde thought as he stepped in his small rowboat with his allies. They were on the coast of Mexico, on their way to the country in the middle of the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

The time was World War II, December 9th to be exact. The sun cascaded over the big blue ocean it floated above. It was calm and quiet; the only sound resonating through the air was the paddling of a small rowboat. The paddling was from the strong blonde man rowing. His light blue eyes looked behind him so he could direct correctly but it was hard since his companions in the boat, well one of them, was making it difficult to concentrate. The one who was prattling a storm was a brunette man named Italy. He was talking non-stop about pasta to the other man in the boat, Japan. The rower, as his name was Germany, growled slightly and yelled at the smaller man, "ITALY! Vill you shut jour mouth for one second?"

The Italian jumped and nodded with an airhead-like smile, "Si Germany!"

The blue-eyed man sighed and began to row again. The black haired quiet man who sat across from Italy asked, "Germany-san. Where exactry are we going?"

Germany answered, "Ve are going to a country known as Ibliechenstein. It's been in insolation for 161 years."

Italy's head peaked up when he heard the name, having heard it before from his friend, Hungary. Japan tilted his head, "Why if it is arright to ask?"

The blonde turned to them, letting go of the oars. He gave them a stern look, "To make a new ally."

The two other men blinked a bit. Germany was very reluctant to make new allies. "Ve!" the Italian exclaimed, "Why-a Germany?"

"Ibliechenstein's main export before it vent isolated vas firearms, metal, and fish. I zhought it would be a gut idea to have him be an ally," the German explained as he began to row again.

A few hours passed before they caught site of land. It was very luscious with green grass around the sandy beaches that many families were enjoying. The man could see the many homes and business buildings on the island country. Germany rowed to the dock and say it was gated and locked. "Locked?" Germany asked himself.

"Ve! Maybe to keep people out!" Italy smiled but Germany glared at him replying, "I know zhat dumnkopf!"

Japan suggested, "Why not break it open?"

Germany nodded and did so, in a single pull. He opened the gate, stepping on the wooden dock and helping Italy and Japan on it as well. The three then walked down the dock to the man standing near it. The man had the oddest hair color, blue. He also had blue eyes that were wide when he stared at them. "Hallo," the German greeted, "Ve are here to see your country's representation."

The man gulped rather loudly and nodded, "I-I'll take you there."

The three countries followed the strangely dressed man to a house that looked as if it was from Japan's country. Beautiful flowers and plants out in the large forest surrounded it. The doors were obviously sliding paper doors in the Asian man's mind and it made him feel more comfortable to be somewhere new. The man gave them a curt nod good bye before running off. Germany knocked on the wood of the sliding door and waited for it to be open. A light male voice, with a ting of Italian accent, called from inside, "One-a memento please!"

The paper door slid open slowly, revealing a short male with blonde hair. He had a curl coming out of his hair, just like Italy's. He gave them smile before saying, "Hello! Can I-a help you gentlemen-a?"

"Ja," Germany said, "Ve are here to see zhe representative."

The man smiled and stepped out of the house, "I'll-a take you to her!"

Italy, Germany, and Japan's eyes widened at the pronoun her. The man walked down the paved sidewalk and the country representatives followed him. He arrived at yard full of beaten up automobiles. The short blonde pointed into the yard and said, "She's in there," with a smile.

Germany nodded in thanks before stepping into the car-covered grounds. The three walked forward in the yard, pushing rusty bumpers and broken glass out of the way. "Ve, Germany?" Italy unsettled the silence, "Is the-a representative a ragrazza?"

The blonde sighed, "I hope not."

The men continued to walk until they heard a big pound of metal on metal. They ran over and hid behind an old busted-up brown car. They glanced over it, eyes widening when they saw a woman, no older than 19, looking at a car with a large sledgehammer in her hands. Her back was turned to them but they could see her short dark brown hair that reached her shoulders was newly cut. She was slim, having a black leather jacket covering her top half. She wore a black skirt, about mid-thigh, and ballet flats of the same color. As they observed her, they began to hear a light voice singing, "_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky. Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey._"

The woman moved her head, showing the dangerous glint in her dark reddish brown eyes. Her eyes held something of a scared yet brave feeling. A feared yet fearful feeling as well. "_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo and he don't know_," she sang before adjusting the sledgehammer in her hand.

"_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats,"_ she chorused as she slammed the steel tool into the poor car's window that broke automatically.

The men flinched at the large sound but refused to move. They had grown curious of the female. "_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,_" the brunette sang as she slammed her sledgehammer into the headlights of the car.

She suddenly screamed in frustration and began to beat the car as if it was a concrete block.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The loudness of the banging caused the Italian man to scream and hide behind the taller-by-8-centimeters German. The woman automatically stopped and threw something at them. At the speed it was going, Japan concluded it as a weapon and grabbed it before it could hit Germany. Upon further examination, it was purple shuriken. The male countries looked at her and found her sitting on the car, her legs and arms crossed. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked in a firm tone.

Suddenly the Italian sprung up and hugged her tightly, yelling, "VE! IB!"


	2. Chapter 2

Germany and Japan's eyes widened at the Italian's behavior. "Who is she and why does Italy know her?" was the question that rang through their head. Slowly however, they noticed that the woman's eyes were wide as well. With a tremendous push, the small female launched Italy into a pile of cars. Germany yelled out to him, "Italy!"

Italy rose from the car pile and looked at the one he called Ib. "Why did you-a do that bella?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Lo siento Italy," she apologized in his language, "I don't like my personal space invaded."

That caused the Japanese representative to blink and stare at her slightly. Italy pouted, waving his arms around, "But you-a always liked my hugs!"

"That was when we were younger, Italy. I have changed and I can tell you have to," she said, picking up the sledgehammer and laying it on the now destroyed-to-oblivion car.

Italy pouted more but brightened up. "Ve! Ib! This is Germany and Japan, my friends!" he introduced his allies with a smile.

Germany nodded and held out his hand for her to shake. Ib, however, hesitantly took his hand and kissed his palm. His eyes widened as his cheeks turned a dark pink. She stepped away from him, bowing from her waist, "I am sorry. That is how we say hello for the first time in my country."

The blonde nodded and put his hand in his pocket, "It is alright I suppose."

Japan bowed in her direction, not wanting to break his personal space rule. Ib looked at Italy, "Now may I ask wh-"

She was interrupted her watch beeping. She gave a small sigh out her nose before turning it off. "Excuse me gentlemen," she said as she began to walk out from the yard, "I have a rehearsal."

Italy jumped up and ran after her. Germany sighed and ran after him, Japan following. "Ve! Bella! Can-a we come with you?"

Ib shrugged, "Whatever you wish Italy."

The brunette smiled more and walked behind her, looking around at the country. Germany and Japan, once caught up, looked around as well. There was one thing that intrigued them about this country, why everyone was so happy. There were children playing all together, not one left out. Adults were talking with smiles and the roads were perfectly clean of accidents or speeders. They heard the laughter of males and looked the way to find a group of four male teenagers, each looking different from each other yet were laughing all together.

The first male was tall. He had messy medium length blonde hair with a black beanie covering it. He had green eyes that instantly linked onto Ib as she walked the street across from him. He nudged his friend with brown hair and pointed to her. The rest of the males nodded with a smirk. Suddenly the blonde haired male began to sing as the males harmonized behind him, "_Uptown girl. She's been living in her uptown world. I bet she never had a back street guy. I bet her mama never told her why. I'm gonna try for an uptown girl. She's been living in her white bread world as long as anyone with hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man. That's what I am_."

When the countries brought their gaze to the female, she didn't appear to acknowledge them at all. However the males continued to sing, "_And when she knows what. She wants from her time and when she wakes up and makes up her mind_."

"_She'll see I'm not so tough just because I'm in love with an uptown girl,_" he sang as more male teens joined in with him.

"_You know I've seen her in her uptown world. She's getting tired of her high-class toys and all her presents from her uptown boys. She's got a choice_," a crowd of males seemed to begin to follow her as she walked with the other countries following her, "_Uptown girl. You know I can't afford to buy her pearls but maybe someday when my ship comes in. She'll understand what kind of guy I've been and then I'll win_."

The blonde male soon merged over to the sidewalk she was on. He walked next to Italy singing, "_And when she's walking, she's looking so fine and when she's talking she'll say that she's mine_."

Italy looked at him, listening to him sing, "_She'll say I'm not so tough just because I'm in love with an uptown girl. She's been living in her white bread world as long as anyone with hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man. That's what I am_."

"_Uptown girl. She's my uptown girl. You know I'm in love with an uptown girl. My uptown girl. You know I'm in love with an uptown girl. My uptown girl. You know I'm in love with an uptown girl. My uptown girl,_" he sang as he speed up and finished his song standing next to her.

She looked at him, greeted with a smirk. "Vell, babe?" he asked in a slight accent that could be traced as German.

She slowly raised her hand up and flicked his nose with her finger, "Save it for rehearsal, Fritz."

The other teens laughed at his failure while the male countries just watched silently. "Come on, babe. Jou know jou vant a Prussian guy," he tried to coax.

Italy, Germany, and Japan blinked. Prussia wasn't a country anymore, so why did he call himself Prussian? "I don't think so, Fritz. One, I'm not into guys like you and two, I am currently in 'single and am staying that way' mode."

"Oh, you're still hooked on h-" he was to say yet got punched in the face by her fist.

He was launched into the wall of a building but he just laughed, shaking off the shock of collision. The countries blinked and whipped their heads at Ib. She was just walking away with a slight growl. "He vas an arschloch Ib!" Fritz yelled back at her, laughing, "He never deserved jou!"

She turned the corner and took a deep breath as Italy, Germany, and Japan caught up to her. "Vhat vas zhat about?" Germany asked.

"Nothing," she sighed as she stopped in the front of a large building.

Its parking lot was full of cars but quiet. Everyone was inside, waiting. She slowly walked into the building with the males following. Once they were in it, they classified it as a music hall. "Ib-san?" Japan asked.

"Yes?" she stopped and turned to him.

On note, she was relatively shorter than him. "What was with the singing earrier?" he questioned cautiously.

She made a sort of noise; as if it was to be a giggle yet her expression didn't change. "My country specialized in music," she answered, "There is a law that a child by the age of three must be able to play a two measure song on the triangle or the drums. After that, they can pursue their music talent further, but if a child cannot complete the task, they are sent with me to teach them."

"Vhy jou? Not to be rude or anyzhing," Germany asked.

She made the noise again, "It is alright to ask. Ask anything you wish and to answer the question, it is because I can play any instrument known to man."

"Ve!" the Italian exclaimed, "I have a question!"

"Si Italy?" she urged him to go on.

"Why-a did you go-a into isolation?" he asked with a smile.

However, her expression had a hint of sad ringed into it. She quickly turned around and looked down. "Anything but that question," she said as she began to walk again.


	3. Chapter 3

The wooden doors of the theater opened, causing all who was in there to straighten and become silent. Ib slowly walked up the aisle. "Sit where you'd like," she told the other males before continuing to walk all the way to the stage.

Germany, Italy, and Japan sat in the middle of the theater. The seats were more comfortable than most theaters as well as the appearance of the whole stage. There were risers, three rows each. They were filled with all male men with their ages seeming to range from sixteen to fifty. They all wore black tuxedos and almost resembled a colony of penguins. She took a long slender stick, known as a baton, out of her jacket sleeve and raised it up, just as the music began. "_Can,_" an older gentleman in the back row sang in falsetto.

"_Anybody find me somebody to love?_" the men sang with him.

"_Each morning I get up I die a little_," the older man sang again, "_Can barely stand on my feet._"

A younger boy came in and sang, "_Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord what you're doing to me._"

The boy next to him sang, "_I have spent all my years in believing you_."

They all chorused together, "_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody, somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?_"

Another man in the back sang, "_I work hard every day of my life. I work till I ache my bones. At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own. I get down on my knees and I start to pray till the tears run down from my eyes. Lord, somebody, somebody_."

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love_?" they all sang together again.

"_Everyday, I try and I try and I try but everybody wants to put me down. They say I'm goin' crazy. They say I got a lot of water in my brain. Got no common sense. I got nobody left to believe,_" the man sang before a younger boy, about the age 5, came out and played a guitar solo.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_," they all sang, "_Oh Lord. Somebody, somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?_"

"_Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat. I'm ok, I'm alright, ain't gonna face no defeat. I just gotta get out of this prison cell. Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_" the man sang again.

"_Find me somebody to love_," they all sang before the older man was pushed up front.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_" he sang in falsetto again.

The men then began to harmonize together until the music rang out. The immediate reaction to Ib was clapping. She automatically clapped for them, yet her face was permanently solid. "Very good," she complemented.

The men smiled and thanked her in unison. She gave them a small nod and continued, "I wish you luck in the competition tonight. You do know I will not be able to attend it but I do hope you win."

They nodded again and dispersed. Ib walked down to the audience and looked at Germany, Italy, and Japan. Italy took that as a way to say, "Come on, we're leaving," and sprang up. He followed Ib out and slowly Germany and Japan followed. They walked the sidewalk as people entered their homes, seeing as school was over and children were on their way home. They continued to walk until Ib stopped. She had stopped in front of a large brick-made building. She stared at the doors until they heard a bell ring and hundreds of kids rushed out of the building. Each child ran off in a different direction, to their parents who came to pick them up or towards their homes. However one child-like voice yelled, "Schweitzer!"

Just by the voice, a small smile appeared on her face. The males looked towards the voice and found a small girl running towards them. She had long white hair that went to her ankles and vibrant brown eyes. She was smaller than the rest of the children and wore a small white dress with sleeves that draped over her hands. She ran into Ib's legs and hugged them tightly, rubbing against her skirt slightly with a close-eyed smile. Ib chuckled a little and picked her up, breaking her personal space rule. "How was school, Nina?" she asked the child.

"Boring," said girl answered with a small German accent, "I vas very unawesome. All we did was color stupid numbers. I can count to one hundred in five languages! Do I really need to review zhem over and over again?"

Ib sighed and ruffled the child hair; "I'll talk to Ms. Tey about moving you to fifth grade like you're supposed to be in."

"Danke Schweitzer!" Nina exclaimed before hugging Ib again.

Slowly, however, Nina brought her gaze to the three men standing behind Ib. She blinked at them and they blinked back. "Who is this child?" was what resonated in their heads. Suddenly Nina glared at them harshly and hugged Ib tighter, "MINE!"

The males' eyes widened as Ib just chuckled at the child's behavior. "Calm down Nina," she petted the child's hair, "They're just here to visit."

"I don't like zhem," the white haired girl said, "And I know Haru von't either."

Ib sighed and kissed her forehead, "Does your opinion ever matter to me when it comes to people Nina?"

"No," she muttered, "But-"

"No buts," Ib turned and started walking again, "We're going to pick up Haru and then go home."

The other countries followed her as Nina began to pout. The men observed the child's behavior tightly, just from the curiosity to who she was and what she meant to Ib. Germany already concluded that Ib was Nina's sister but he wondered why she had white hair and an accent like his brother. They all soon stopped at a larger building but it seemed more deserted. The only person who was there was a boy seeming to be the age 17 or 18. He had short white hair that was neatly kept and his eyes were brown like Nina's. He gave a small smile and stood up, walking over to Ib. "Was beginning to think you forgot about me," he said, his voice having no accent at all.

"How could I?" Ib said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek, "You're so much taller than me."

He chuckled, "Everyone's taller than you, Ib."

She rolled her eyes and handed him Nina. The boy soon caught his gaze to the men observing them. "Oh hello," he said turning to them.

"Ciao!" Italy exclaimed with a smile while Germany muttered a, "Hallo," and Japan bowed, "Konichiwa."

"I'm Haru," he introduced as he handed them each a small piece of paper.

The countries tilted their heads and stared at the blank pieces of paper. "In my country, only women have to greet people by kissing their palm. For men, they are to hand a piece of paper with invisible ink on it. To read the message, just shine a light over it," Ib explained.

Italy, Japan, and Germany nodded before pocketing the piece of paper. She turned around and said, "Let's go home now."

The five then walked to the Japanese-styled house and the older female opened the door and gasped. The inside was a total mess and by  
the slowly growing black aura that surrounded her, you could definitely tell she was mad. "BOSKO!" she yelled.

The blonde man with the curl, now identified as Bosko, turned the corner and started to shake. "S-si, bella?" he stuttered.

"What. Happened do my house?" she growled at him.

Italy slowly hid behind Germany, who was just struck in shock of her aura. "W-well," Bosko rubbed the back of his head, "Y-you see, I was trying to find the pasta maker and-"

He stopped when he felt her aura intensify. "IT'S IN THE KITCHEN YOU BAKA!" she yelled, karate chopping his head, "HOW ARE YOU THAT STUPID!"

He automatically fell to the ground, passed out. She took a few breaths, her aura disappearing. The brunette looked at them and bowed, "I am sorry about that. My anger has a difficulty keeping in control."

She straightened herself, "Let me show you to where you may stay."

Ib slowly walked further into the house to an empty hallway with them following. There were four doors. She opened one door and said, "Italy, you can sleep here."

Italy smiled and walked into the room, looking around. "Germany, you can have the one across from him," she said opening the door, "and Japan. You can resident in the room next to his."

The two nodded and went into their designated rooms. "Ve! Ib?" Italy asked, looking at the other door in the hallway, "What's-a in this room?"

Again, her eyes saddened and Haru and Nina looked down. "Nothing," she said, not even trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "Just don't go in there okay?"

"Okay!" Italy said, oblivious.

However, the Japanese man looked to the door and thought, "What is in that room that makes her so sad?"


	4. Chapter 4

The small clock showed six o'clock Nina jumped down from the kitchen counter to where she was watching Ib cook and ran upstairs. She knocked on Japan's door and put her hands behind her back, balancing on her heels. Japan soon enough opened his door and looked down at her. She smiled, "Dinner's ready!" before running to Germany's door and doing the same.

The black-haired man blinked a bit before retreating downstairs. He entered the kitchen and blushed brightly. Ib was standing in front of the counter, fully clothed I assure you, but she was wearing a dress, or a kimono in proper words. It was to her ankles and the sleeves draped over her hands. It was made of purple silk and had the design of lavender butterflies flying around. The obi was of lavender silk and had the same design of purple butterflies flying around. The rose in her hair, that was originally a dark red, was now a light lavender. She turned to him and he struggled to swallow the red on his cheeks. One word came to mind when he saw her in that, kawaii. She gave him a small smile as the others entered. She handed them each a plate and motioned to the counter full of food, "Pick what you like."

At the look of the counter, most ask, "Why make so much?" but in Ibliechenstein, food is a separate matter. "In an Ibliechensteinese family, the woman of the house is to make large portions. If any is left, the youngest is to take the extra food and pass it to those who cannot eat for the night. My country's poverty rate is 8% and to lower it slowly, we're feeding those who are in it to give them more energy to work and receive more money," Ib explained at their confused faces.

"Although," she made the giggle-like noise, "I don't think we'll have any pasta left if Italy is still as he was back then."

Italy smiled and began to pile his plate with pasta, as everyone expected. Germany watched as Nina put a few sausages on her plate along with three slices of cheese and did the same as her, only doubling the proportion. "Japan?" Ib asked.

He turned to her, "Hai?"

"Italy said you liked salted salmon and rice so I made some for you," she said, handing him a plate of rice and salmon.

He blushed at the fact she made it specifically for him. "A-arigato Ib-san," he stuttered as he bowed his head.

She tilted her head, "Arigato? What does that mean?"

"It means thank you in Japanese," he answered, now blushing from slight embarrassment.

"Okay. How do you say you're welcome?"

"Dō itashimashite."

"Then dō itashimashite, Japan. I like salted salmon as well," she said, picking up her own plate of the fish and grain.

He had a ghost of a smile on his face as he and the others followed Ib to the dining table. Everyone sat down and began to eat silently. The silence wasn't awkward nor was it satisfying. It was a silence that happened when everyone was content and believed the world was in alliance, even if at the time it was not.

Soon enough, everyone finished his or her food and everything was quiet. "Nina?" Ib asked, "Since it is late, Haru will give out the food tonight so you can sleep for school tomorrow."

The small child nodded, rubbing her eyes in an effort to keep them open. Haru left the table, taking everyone's plate with him. Ib picked up the small child and carried her to her room, the other countries following. Nina's head lay on Ib's chest as she softly began to sing, "_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine._"

Ib began to sway slightly as she walked towards Nina's bed, "_Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."_

Nina's small eyes slowly closed, being lulled to sleep by Ib's voice chorusing, "If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you two. All of those people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you."

"From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine," she laid the smaller girl on to the medium sized bed.

Nina immediately cuddled into the blanket, smiling. "If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you," Ib sang.

"From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine. Baby of mine," she sang once more before kissing Nina's forehead.

Ib slowly left the room, sighing in content. "Ib?" Italy asked, which caused Ib to jump.

"Lo siento," he apologized but she waved it off.

"It's alright Italy. What do you need?" she asked, looking at him.

He looked down then glanced up at her, "Could you sing to me too?"

Germany was about to smack him but stopped when Ib made the giggle-like noise again. "Of course Italy," she said.

He smiled and took her hand, running to his room. She followed him and the other men ran after them. As if they had done this before, Ib sat on his guest bed and he lay down next to her, head in her lap. The other two countries watched from the doorway. She began to pet his hair, being cautious of his curl. "Buonanotte, mio angelo. Il tempo di chiudere gli occhi. E salvare queste domande per un altro giorno. Credo di sapere quello che mi hai chiedendo, Penso che tu sappia quello che sto cercando di dire. Ho promesso che non avrei mai ti lascerò. E si dovrebbe sempre sapere. Ovunque si può andare. Non importa dove ti trovi. Non ho mai sarò lontano," she sang in Italian.

He gave an airhead-like smile, beginning to fall asleep. "Buonanotte, mio angelo. Ora è il momento di dormire. E ancora tante cose che voglio dire. Ricordate tutte le canzoni che ha cantato per me. Quando siamo andati a vela su una baia di smeraldo. E come una barca sul mare. Ti sto a dondolo a dormire. Scuro dell'acqua/ E nel profondo questo cuore antico. Sarete sempre una parte di me," she sang, petting his head softer.

"Buonanotte, mio angelo. Ora è il momento di sognare. E sogno che meraviglia la vostra vita sarà. Un giorno il bambino può piangere. E se cantare questa Lullabye. Poi, nel tuo cuore. Ci sarà sempre una parte di me," she sang as he began to snore in his strange way.

"Un giorno saremo tutti andati. Ma lullabyes andare avanti e avanti. Essi non muoiono mai. Ecco come si e io sarà," she finished.__

She softly moved his head to the pillow before getting up and leaving. "Ib?" Germany asked.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you want me to sing to you to."

He blushed a light pink and shook his head, "Nein. I vant to ask jou something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I vant you to join us in the second Vorld Var. Come out of isolation and fight vith us against zhe allies."

She turned and walked down the hall, "I'll think about it."

She got to the end of the hall, but peeked her head around the corner, "Oh and Germany?"

"Ja?"

"When I say 'I'll think about it' I mean yes. Gut nacht."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Arthur?"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"Why do you love me?"_

_"I love you because you're you." _

_"Would you ever leave me?"_

_"Of course not, love."_

_"You sure?"_

_"As sure as the ring on your finger."_

Ib woke up slowly from her night sleep. Her dreams were always memories from when she was happy. When that was, she couldn't remember. It seemed so long ago. She sighed before rising from her bed and getting ready for the day. It was five in the morning, her usual waking time since she had gone into isolation. She walked over to her closet and pulled out the only outfit she owned that had pants. The rest were skirts and dresses. In Ibliechenstein, it is known as a disgrace for a woman to wear pants or shorts unless they were of military standards. The outfit was a long sleeved military shirt that was the color of lavender. The pants were the same color. She took a fan out from her weapon's cabinet and watched as a gold ring fell to the floor with an almost inaudible clang. She picked it up slowly. As much as she hated the ring, she couldn't bear to throw it away. It reminded her of such sadness, such heartbreak. She looked at the many pictures on her wall, some drawn and some taken from a camera. She smiled at the pictures of her, Italy, and Romano playing as chibis and frowned at the ones of her and Belgium in fistfights. She smiled more at the pictures of her with her older brothers. She missed them, yes, but she knew they were no-doubt happy even though she was gone. She looked at the gold wedding band again before slipping it on her finger. 'Maybe just for the war,' she thought to herself before walking out of the room and house.

A few hours later, Japan awoke silently. The small man arose just as quietly but blinked when he saw what lay on his floor. There were four mounds of white, two that were very much small. One was slightly larger than the other and each had something with them. The largest one had a purple package tied to it's back and the one slightly smaller than that one had a lavender butterfly on it. The smaller ones each had a butterfly as well but one had a red one and the other had a pink one. He made a small gasp when he saw they all four had eyes and small little mouths. He kneeled in front of them and went to touch the one with the lavender butterfly but the one with the purple package moved quickly in front of his hand.

It stood guard in front of the other three. Japan defined it as the alpha male since it was so protective. The small mound glared his small brown eyes at the country. Slowly the mound behind him awoke and Japan could tell by its eyes it was a female. The smaller mounds blinked awake and hid behind the female in fear. 'A family….' Japan thought as he gazed at each of them. "Ah," he said, "You are mochis, hai?"

The male mochi nodded, however he did, in agreement. "And they are your famiry?" he asked.

Again the mochi nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you," Japan said, holding out his hand.

The mochi sniffed his hand before backing off slightly from the slightly friendship smell. Japan smiled before standing and walking out of the room silently. He followed the sound of cooking to find the kitchen where a tall male with pink hair and electric green eyes was cooking. "Good morning!" the male smiled at him.

He bowed, "My name is Eddy Edkut. I'm one of Ib's brothers."

Japan nodded and bowed in return. "Ib had some business with her military so she left early this morning. Vise will show you the way there once Italy wakes up," Eddy explained before handing him a cup of green tea.

Japan blinked a bit before bowing in thanks. He looked to find Germany sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Ohayo Germany-san," he greeted before sitting two seats away from him.

"Guten tag Japan," Germany greeted in return.

The silence between the two was enough for the noise of Italy falling down the stairs to intrude. Germany sighed with a small facepalm before the Italian walked in. "Buongiorno!" he greeted happily.

The two other nations nodded in greeting. Eddy smiled at Italy before giving him his coffee. Soon, a male that was tall like Eddy walked in. His hair was a dark purple and his eyes were a ghostly light blue color. "You guys ready to go or what?" he said boredly.

"At least introduce yourself first," Eddy said to him with a glare.

The male sighed, "I'm Vise Edkut and I'm one of Ib's brothers. You happy now Ed?"

"What did I say about calling me that?" Eddy yelled at him, throwing a knife at him.

"Not to do it," Vise said catching the knife easily and throwing it back at him.

Eddy caught it with a glare harder from before and returned to cooking. Vise rolled his eyes before walking out with the nations following. "You'll have to watch out for the other soldiers in the base. They have a habit of shooting at new comers," Vise warned before opening the door to a metal building.

Inside stood a long line of soldiers. Each was tall and they varied in looks. From normal hair color like brown to crazy hair such as lime green. Their eyes each showed one emotion, devotion. The three countries looked around for Ib, but not one spotted the small brunette. "_I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride_," her voice resonated through the base but where it came from could not be placed.

"_It's clear from your vacant expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs but we're talking kings and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares_," Ib soon appeared in front of the soldiers, her hand behind her back with a riding crop.

She whacked the crop on the wall and the soldiers all straightened up and took the guns from their sides to rest on their soldiers. "_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_," she sang as they all turned to the right.

"_And where do we feature?_" the soldiers sang, much to the male countries' surprise.

"_Just listen to teacher_," Ib whacked the wall again, "_I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!_"

The large metal doors in front of soldiers opened slowly. The soldiers began to march through the doors as they sang, "_It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all-time adored._"

Ib walked in front of them and as if by magic, appeared on a ledge in front of them. "_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is_," she sang before whacking the crop again, "_You won't get a sniff without me!"_

The soldiers continued to march as she sang, singing in the back round somewhat. "_So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am_," she sang as the last pair of doors opened to a multitude of ships.

The soldiers piled into the ships, each still straight and ready to fight whenever they needed. "_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!_," she sang before saluting to the boated soldiers.

"_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!_" they sang back, saluting before the boats began their journey.

Ib appeared in front of the male countries suddenly. "I see you got here successfully to see them off," she said looking at them.

"Ja," Germany replied, "Are jou ready to leave?"

"One second, I have to change out of these pants," she turned away from them.

"When was it ever a good idea for women to wear pants," she muttered before walking into her office.

Unknown to the others, Japan had a ghost of a smile again.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You-a are you anyways?" the small Italian said with a small glare at her._

_ "My name's Ib," she said with a smile, "What's your name?"_

_ His glare softened a little but he kept it, "Romano."_

_ She smiled more and held his hand, "Come on, let's go play."_

_ His glare vanished as his cheeks turned red. "F-fine," he stuttered before taking her to Spain's tomato garden._

"Ib?" an Italian voice snapped the woman out of her daydreamer state.

"Hm?" she asked.

The Italian was looking at her worriedly. They had just gotten to Germany's country after a very long trip from Ibliechenstein. "You-a have been staring out the window for-a long time," he said.

When she looked at him, she noticed that Germany and Japan were both giving her a questioning look. "It's nothing Italy," she replied, "I was just thinking."

Germany raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Memories," she said before looking out the window again as the city streets rolled by.

_"Why not?" Ib yelled in anger._

_An American voice yelled back, "You're not powerful enough! You'll get crushed by the other countries!"_

_"Why can't you just let me and my people go as my own country and not just one of your little sub-states?" she growled, "I am powerful! You just don't want me gone! Grande brother let me! So did Grande frère! Why won't you?"_

_"Because I don't want you hurt! I'm your big brother and I want you safe!"_

_Ib growled and flew her arms foreword, a dark eerie stream of black coming out of her fingertips. "I send the pestilence and plague into your house, into your bed, into your streams, into your streets, into your drink, into your bread, Upon your cattle, on your sheep, upon your oxen in the field, Into your dreams, into your sleep, Until you break, until you yield. I send the horde, i send the swarm Thus saith the lord," she sang with what seemed like a thousand voices that appeared as the stream flew out the window and through his country._

_ "Once i called you brother, Once i thought the chance to make you laugh was all i ever wanted," she sang alone until the voice came back and sang, "I send the thunder from the sky. I send the fire raining down."_

_ She sang alone again as the streams dove into his rivers, " And even now I wish that God had chose another, Serving as your foe on his behalf Is the last thing that I wanted..."_

_ "I send a hail of burning ice on ev'ry field, on ev'ry town," the voices joined in again._

_ America fell to the floor, coughing heavily. The streams were adding more and more hurt into his country. He was getting sick, but he would not let Ib go. "This was my home All this pain and devastation How it tortures me inside All the innocent who suffer From your stubbornness and pride..." she sang as the streams began to make the people of his country sick as well._

_"I send the locusts on the wind Such as the world has never seen On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk Until there's nothing left of green I send my scourge, I send my sword Thus saith the Lord!" the voices sang._

_The streams continued, causing America to cough even more to the point it hurt. "You who I called brother why must you call down another blow?" Ib sang, tears in her eyes._

_She wanted freedom, but she hated to hurt him. "I send my scourge, I send my sword," the voices sang._

_"Let my people go!" she sang as the streams began to retreat, "Thus saith the Lord."_

_America got up from the floor, his coughing reduced. "You who I called sister. How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?" he sang after seeing the tears that threatened to fall._

_He glared and took out a revolver, pointing it straight at her head. "Then let my heart be hardened And never mind how high the cost may grow This will still be so: I will never let your people go..." he sang, putting his finger to the trigger._

_"Thus saith the Lord," she sang as the streams came to her._

_"I will not, he sang before she and the voices joined him, "Let My (Your) People go!"_

"Ib! Ib!" Italy exclaimed as he shook her.

She blinked and looked at him. "What is it Italy?"

"You were crying," he said.

He wiped her cheek and showed her the tear that had fallen. "Oh," she said as if it was a normal thing, "I'm sorry."

He tilted his head. "Why were you crying?" Germany asked as the vehicle stopped at his home.

She shook her head and exited the car, "Just memories."

They all left the car, Japan watching Ib slightly. 'She sounded like crying was normar for her. What memory made her cry? Are memories what drove her to go into isoration?' he thought to himself, unknown that the other male countries were thinking the same thing.

Germany opened the door and was met with a tomato to the face. "Bastard! Where did you take my idiota fratello this time?" a gruff Italian voice yelled.

"Roma!" Italy smiled before grabbing Ib's hand.

He ran over to his older brother, dodging tomatoes that were thrown at the German. "What the fuck did I tell you about calling me that?" Romano yelled.

"I brought someone you know!" Italy said as he hid Ib behind him slightly.

"I swear if it's that tomato bastard-" Romano stopped when Italy brought Ib in front of him.

Romano's first response was staring at her for a long while, the silence enticing everyone. Next he wrapped her into a hug. It caused Italy to open his eyes in surprise. Ib herself was a bit surprised. She knew Romano wasn't fond of hugs but of course lately neither was she. Slowly, she hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his back. His head was in her shoulder. "Idiota ragrazza," he muttered, "Don't you dare leave again."

And for the first time in a long time, a smile dawned on Ib's face. "Okay," she said.

The Italian held up his pinkie finger and looked at her. "Promise?"

She giggled, finally not just a noise, and hooked her pinkie to his, "Promise."

_"Hey Romano?"_

_ "What-a?"_

_ "Can you be my best friend? Forever?"_

_ "Yeah sure, whatever."_

_ She held up her small pinkie to him, "Promise?"_

_ He rolled his green eyes and hooked his pinkie to hers, "Promise."_


End file.
